Monótonos días
by JustCreepy
Summary: ¿La monotonía podría conducir a una persona hacia la locura? Esa interrogante ya había cruzado por la mente de Noah varias veces.
_¡Hola! Revisando los documentos en mi computadora encontré este. El cual lo escribí hace dos años atrás para una clase de literatura. Entonces pensé, ¿Por que no subirlo?_ Me gustaría decir que es lo mas raro que escribí en mi vida, pero seria mentira. **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Un sonido agudo, proveniente de mi despertador interrumpió mi sueño, llevándome nuevamente a mi aburrida realidad. Mire el molesto objeto, el cual marcaba "7:00 am" con grandes números fosforescentes. Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda, encontrándome con mi flacucho gato negro durmiendo a mi lado. Estire mi mano en su dirección, acariciándolo.

Solté un suspiro. Con lentitud, saque las sabanas de mi camino y me levante, dejando que mis pies tocaran el frío suelo de mi habitación.

Con pereza moví un pie tras otro, llegando finalmente, a la cocina. Automáticamente, me dirigí a preparar un café, esto era indispensable en mi rutina.  
Una vez con la taza de café en una mano, me senté en una de mis sillas y deposite la bebida caliente en la mesa.  
Mis ojos se dirigieron a una pequeña caja blanca, eran mis cigarrillos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome y encendí uno.  
Acerque el mortífero objeto hacia mis labios, e inhale.

Quince minutos para entrar en mi trabajo. Intento poner mi mejor cara. Pero sinceramente, mi estado de humor me juega la contra. Últimamente todos mis días son así.  
Mi oficina es pequeña, cuatro pequeñas paredes, para ser más específico. Estas parecen cerrase cada vez más.  
Mis manos juegan con el teclado de mi computadora, encargándome de terminar cada uno de los tantos tramites que están a mi cargo.

Fuera de mi trabajo, tomo el metro de 30 minutos hacia mi casa. Un sujeto a mi derecha logro llamar mi atención, este llevaba puesto un viejo traje, sostiene un diario y sus ojos no se apartan de las hojas de papel en sus manos. Se veía muy concentrado. Pero, a simple vista era un hombre normal, como cualquier otro, volviendo de su trabajo quizá. ¿Por qué llamo tanto mi atención?

Al llegar a mi horrible departamento, camine hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y luego descansar plácidamente en mi habitación.

Nuevamente, el despertador se encargó de hacer su tedioso trabajo. Con los ojos aun cerrados, me levante de la cama y con largos pasos salí de mi cuarto, llegando a la cocina.  
Salteando mi rutina del café, me senté en la misma silla del día anterior, y volví consumir uno de mis cigarrillos.  
Al parecer inhale demasiado, ya que me quede sin respiración por un segundo, impidiendo que el aire llegara a mis pulmones. Solté una fuerte tos.  
De reojo pude observe una figura a mi lado.  
Era el mismo hombre del metro. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Iba a decir algo, pero otra tos salió de mis labios, interrumpiendo mi objetivo.  
El misterioso sujeto, extendió su brazo hacia mí, pasándome una taza con café. Inmediatamente la acepte, y le di un sorbo. Un espantoso sabor asalto mi paladar. Este…este era el café que prepare ayer. Estaba amargo, y frío, asqueroso.  
Decidí ignorar al sujeto e ir a mi trabajo, para así, comenzar mi día.

Las paredes de mi oficina se habían cerrado más que el día anterior. Esta vez también tenía una muy notable cantidad de trámites que presentar. Suspire con pesadez y comencé con el duro trabajo que tenía por delante.

Ya finalizando con mi rutina del día, tome el metro. ¿Era mi imaginación o este se encontraba cada vez más sucio? Al observar el trasporte con detenimiento, esquina por esquina, observe que allí parado se encontraba el mismo hombre de ayer, el que vi en mi casa por la mañana. Esta vez más desprolijo. Con su camisa fuera de su pantalón y su corbata desaliñada. A su lado había otro hombre, y era idéntico al otro él. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Una ducha fría y una cama caliente. Caí agotado a mi cama, ignorando por completo los insectos que caminaba por el piso. Supuse que eran cucarachas.

8:30 am. El despertador no sonó esta mañana…¿o si?. Me levante _para mi sorpresa_ con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Encogiéndome de hombros lo acerque a mis labios e inhale. Consistentemente de que esto estaba mal.  
Al llegar a mi cocina, la analice con la vista. Platos sucios en el lavabo, las paredes mugrientas y las cosas arrojadas por todas partes.  
En la silla en la que habitualmente me siento se encontraba el mismo hombre, leyendo un diario.  
Mire el cigarrillo que aun sostenía y decidí apagarlo. Lo presione contra el periódico del desconocido, con total naturalidad. El objeto, por razones obvias, quedo en llamas. El hombre un poco sorprendido por mi acto, dejo el diario.

Una vez en mi trabajo, sentí que, además de las paredes cerradas, el techo se venía abajo. Todo me sofocaba. Mire mi computadora, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía.  
Instintivamente, empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra el teclado. Seguí haciendo esto durante un rato, ignorando mis deberes.

Al llegar al metro esa noche me encontré con mi "desconocido amigo" y con dos personas más. Otra vez, idénticos todos.  
Nuevamente ignore esto.  
Al llegar a mi departamento, pude notar una que otra llama. Había dejado el fuego encendido en el diario.  
Extrañamente, el desastre no era mucho.

Lo deje pasar y me dirigí a tomar una ducha. Luego, como diariamente, fui a mi cama. Solté un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

El despertador no sonó, _otra vez_. Decidí no moverme de la cama. Pero aun así, eso no evito que viese a los hombres de siempre. Mirándome de una manera neutral. Parecían robots. Era espeluznante.  
Yo los miraba a ellos y ellos me miraban a mí.  
Ellos tenían mi ropa. Yo la de ellos.  
Ellos tenían mi cara. Yo la de ellos.  
Yo era ellos. Ellos eran mis días. Mis monótonos días.

Mi cerebro se sentía muerto del aburrimiento. Esto estaba arañando la superficie de mi vida.  
Oficialmente, me había vuelto loco.  
Esto me había deprimido, ahogado y consumido.


End file.
